CECVW
CECVW is a part of superNET history (like so many others). Here are his stories, newest first. ---- A VISIT TO SUPERNETWORK. After boolberry left I felt totally devastated and I started to drink heavily. It never ceased to stop torturing me no matter how much I was drinking to forget her . My life was not only trapped by her absence but also the thought what she was doing with BTCD at nights. I was addicted to alcohol, alcohol for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I couldn’t control my frequent urges. I was drinking to avoid thinking of her, not to find a solution to her as there was no solution, but it made me feel better so I carried on drinking. There are people who somehow lose their way, the meaning of our own existence, I was one of them. It can happen to anybody. It may well just happen to you or someone close to you. It happened to me I lost my boolberry coin. I decided it was time to make my way to SuperNetwork and kidnap her. I was in a two-way trip to the SuperNetwork Galaxy. Every atom in my body was going to be coded to find boolberry and I had to be there. So here I am traveling through a different dimension, defying the laws of physics to learn from Aristotle how a normal human being lives a life in a world of coins. I have to used the Teleport. So here I am sitting in the Teleport and pressing the bottom to be ready to be transported to SuperNetwork. The transparent, yellow light shield was protecting my body from the ride coded trip. There were lights going around me in a chopping frame rate scattering effect, that brightness effect made it hard to keep my eyes open. . It would seem as if the journey would never end. But just when I thought I couldn’t take anymore , there I was at my destination! TO BE CONTINUED...... ---- The coin didn't seem the right size it did not look normal as it was a crypto coin. The berry coloured coin would flicker on and off also, so I decided to clean it and left it on top of the radio. All of a sudden, my radio started to go a little crazy, like weird moaning sounds, and it wouldn't tune, and it wouldn't turn off. I worked out that the radio was somehow communicating with the berry coloured coin, it was giving her hints in what to do as I heard voices behind the moaning sounds telling her to adjust her berry colour slightly. I wandered what the radio was possibly trying to tell her... I looked at the berry coloured coin, but the coin looked as clueless as it ever did. I looked back at the radio, trying to hear any other sounds I may have missed, but no, still all the moaning sounds carried on. I then looked back at my berry coloured coin and finally realised what the radio was trying to hint. I panicked and grabbed my berry coloured coin for dear life, her life was more important than mine. I had to find a hiding place for my coin, just so she was safe from whatever is doing all of this...but where could I hide it? Then it occurred to me...My wallet? What a fantastic idea! Why didn't I think about that before? Quick!" I yelled to my coin. Get into the safe confines of the wallet! I realized that I knew what and who it was on the other side of the room! It was boolberry's boyfriend BTCD looking for his love! Suddenly boolberry pop out from the wallet and grew an antenna started to speak. Boolberry was being summoned by BTCD to go home to his SuperNetwork Galaxy. I became sad because I was going to miss my boolberry until she invited me come along to SuperNetwork. ---- I tell you another stories about Trolls. BTCD was sitting crying the death of boolberry in the river at the hands of the trolls, His other lovers nxtty, rootcoin and vericoin were with him trying to cheer him up. Then suddenly a troll's spaceship landed in the roof of supernetwork house. Two trolls stepped out. Then they walked up to BTCD, their feet making squishy noises against the cold, wet ground. Then they said "Take me to your bathroom!" BTCD took them back to his place and they locked him out. Then, they screwed nxtty, rootcoin and vericoin and drank his vodka. The trolls visitors had carnal knowledge of his coins companion and imbibed the entirety of his supply of Russian spirits. Finally they painstakingly dismantled the whole supernetwork house, jubilating and returning to the mother ship with shouts of 'mission accomplished. They stumbled out to their ship and got onboard with big smile faces. BTCD could see through the tiny window, one was waving goodbye with one finger whilst BTCD, nxtty, rootcoin and vericoin sat down on the ruins of supernetwork crying. This story tell you what Trolls are like, they just like to destroy, create damage, pain. Long Live James THE SEQUEL: BTCD having all these lovers now outside supernetwork house and lonely BBR back home not knowing what to do with his unfaithful boyfriend. While BTCD makes love with vericoin, nxttty, rootcoin, withiout BBR knowledge, randy cowboy BTCD start making a plan how to keep all the lovers together with her lonely BBR girlfriend. BTCD return Back home with her girlfriend Boolberry: BBR: where have you been honey? BTCD: well, something unexpected happen at work and I needed to stay BBR: that's the excuse you have been giving me for the last 2 weeks, you know the first week of our relationship I felt great and was growing as a woman but now I don't feel a woman any more, I feel you are cheating on me. BTCD: but honey how can you say that, I am working very hard to pay the mortgage of this house. BBR: please be honest with me, who are you seeing behind my back, when we sleep together we don't make love anymore, it seems you come very exhausted from work, and that means not only one or two days, its been going on for two weeks. BTCD: Ok I have been flirty with other women BBR: have you made love to them? BTCD: Please how can you ask me that? BBR: Please answer me now, I can not live like this anymore, I feel so lonely, frustrated BTCD: Ok honey, I have been unfailthful but was only because I am planning to do something better for hour house , our supernetwork, Look you don't know how to iron my clothes and not even know how to cook basic food, what you do well is cleaning the house, the reason I have been flirting and making love to these coins is to convince them to come to live with us so , look vericoin can iron my clothes, rootcoin is a good cook and nxtty does give good massages. now can you see why I spend so much time with other coins because I want to have a supernetwork house full of girlfriends that can do everything for me, what one girlfriend can not do for me another girlfriend can, do you understand honey? BBR: do not call me honey again!! This is another example for people who does not understand technical language to undertand supernetwork in a easy way Also, now as like to give example of how I interpretate Supernetwork, BTCD flirted with BBR and the become boyfriend and girlfriend and decided to live in the same house ( supernetwork), now BTCD is a flirted cowboy and continue flirting with other coins leaving his BBR girlfriend backhome unattended that's why is not growing much more now, as BBR needs a failthfull boyfriend, BTDC is a womaniser and as soon it touch another coin that coin get excited and grow only till randy BTCD find another coin and so on, sorry I know its not a good example but that's my feeling, a coin will get a peak only at the beginning and then will stabilise without further big growth.